H is for Harry and Hermione and their 7 children
by AMEDASANI
Summary: H is for Harry, Hermione, Haylie, Haden, Hadia, Henry, Harriet, Hestia and Hugh. Harry married Hermione a year after Voldremort was defeated and together they have 7 children with 1 or maybe more on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**H is for Harry, Hermione, Haylie, Haden, Hadia, Henry, Harriet, Hestia, and Hugh **

"Daddy" was shrieked as soon as Harry Potter stepped over the welcome mat and into his spacious home. A small ball of fluff came flying into his arms literally. Harry caught his youngest daughter Hestia in mid-air as her toy broom fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you about flying your broom in the house Hestia my sweet? What would mommy say if she saw you?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry daddy but Haden made me do it" little Hestia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, for a 4 year old it just might be. He kissed her forehead and set her down on the ground. "Please put the broom away before mommy sees" Harry said. "Mommy won't see. She's upstairs in the toilet" she said but picked up her broom and scurried away.

Harry doubted that his beautiful wife was actually in the toilet but Hestia sometimes mixed up her words. "Hermione? Hermione love, are you up here?" Harry asked as he ascended the stairs onto the 3rd floor of his home. "In here?" he heard her strangled yell. He walked into the master bedroom and pushed open the door to the master bath. Hermione was sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked. He knelt down next to her. "Oh yeah, just peachy" she said but immediately regretted the mention of food because she found herself becoming good friends with the inside of the toilet again. Harry held her hair back patiently as she finished her business with her new best friend. "Are you sure you're alright dear?" Harry asked. "Harry, I'm fine. I even went to the doctor today and he said I was fine. He said it's nothing that can't be cured in the next 8 months. Again" Hermione said.

"Hermione that's wonderful" He said and kissed her on the cheek hugging her gleefully. "Of course it is but what do you say you carry it for 4 and a half months and I'll do the rest" Hermione said. "Hermione love, you know I would do anything for you but it's a little impossible for me to do that" Harry said as he picked her up. "I know. But now we have to think of another H name" Hermione said as Harry set her down on their large comfortable bed. "We have 8 months to think of that. The children can help us" Harry said.

"Speaking for which did you hear what Haden did today?" Hermione asked. "What?" Harry asked dreading the answer. Haden was almost 13 and was known for causing trouble. Harry blamed this on the 1 time he left Fred and George baby-sit. "He set of some of Fred and George's firecrackers in the girls bathroom. Scorch marks everywhere, not to mention the burns that Haylie got" Hermione said. "He set them off while she was in there" Harry said. Hermione nodded. "I'll take care of him. You just relax and I'll make some dinner. Then I'll bring the kids up and we can tell them" Harry said.

"Alright" Hermione said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he left. He shut the door behind him so that she could get some well deserved rest. Running a household of 7 children was not easy. Harry stood in the living room on the 1st floor and placed his fingers on his lips and whistled. His children came running for all sorts of places. The kitchen, the closet, the front door, the back door, the basement, the stairs, and Harry even saw one of them running in from the garage.

They took places in random seats strewn about the living room. "Good evening" Harry said politely and bowed to his younger children who found it quite enjoyable. They loved to play a game of Royal. "Good evening" Hestia and Harriet said as they curtsied and giggled. Harriet was almost 6. Her birthday was in 1 week and the party plans were well underway. "Haylie love. Come give your father a kiss" Harry said. Haylie, his oldest child was turning 15 in 3 weeks and would be returning to Hogwarts come September as a 5th year along with Haden who would be a 3rd year.

Haylie set Hugh on the ground or he had sat in her lap and kissed her father on the cheek before giving him a hug as well. She had only been home for a week from Hogwarts for the summer holiday. She returned to her seat and placed Hugh back in her lap. Harry sat in his arm chair and smiled at his silent children. "What, no questions for your old man?" Harry asked. "You're not old daddy" Hadia said. "Thank-you sweet" Harry said. Hadia; who was going to be 11 in a month; sat on his knee and hugged him. She was going to be entering Hogwarts this year and couldn't be more excited.

She returned to her normal seat and that's when the questions broke out. Harry had only been home for 2 days from his most recent peace mission to America and his days had been spent at the office filling out paperwork. But he was done now for the next 2 months. Questions burst out from around the room. Haylie wanted to know when he was going to take her to America for a visit. Haden wanted to know if he could have a new broom since something seemed to be wrong with his.

Hadia demanded that he take her to Diagon Alley with Samantha and Kayla to buy her school supplies. Samantha and Kayla were Ron's twin girls who would also be entering Hogwarts. Henry and Harriet who were 6 and twins asked at the same time why they couldn't have wands again, while Hestia begged Harry to take her flying. Hugh sat quietly on Haylie's lap until everyone was done asking thins. "Come to daddy Hugh" Harry said and held out his arms. Hugh was almost 2. He slid out of Haylie's lap and toddled over to Harry's outstretched arms. Harry picked him up and kissed him on the head. "Hey there little guy" Harry said and Hugh seemed content to just sit in his fathers lap.

"Now then, Haylie, I told you that you can come with me to America only if you get all O's and E's on your O.W.L's so I hope you study hard. Haden, if you want a new broom then you need to stop setting for firecrackers everywhere. I'll heal your burns in a little bit Haylie dear. Hadia, when you get your Hogwarts letter with your supply list we'll make a special trip to Diagon Alley with Samantha and Kayla to get your supplies but until then you'll just have to survive" Harry said with a grin. "Henry, Harriet, we've gone over this before. You're not allowed wands until you get your letter from Hogwarts but if you want I'll buy you each a fake wand from your Uncle's alright. Hestia my sweet, Of course I'll take you flying. Sometime this week alright. Do you want anything Hugh?" Harry asked.

Hugh placed his small hand on Harry's lip and simply said "dada". Harry smiled and took the hand off his lips after kissing it affectionately. "How would you like to help me and Haylie cook dinner tonight?" Harry asked. Hugh just gurgled happily and waved his arms. "Why do you always volunteer me?" Haylie asked as the children scattered and Harry carried Hugh into the kitchen. "I volunteer you Haylie because you're a better cook than I am" Harry said. "It's all thanks to Professor Chef" Haylie said. "Well, next time you see her tell her thank-you from me" Harry said. He set Hugh in his high chair and Haylie strapped him in as Harry pulled some ingredients out of the fridge.

"Daddy can Samantha, Kayla, Jenny and Penny spend the night" Hadia asked. "When?" Harry asked with his head in the fridge. "Tomorrow" she replied. "What's tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Thursday" Hadia announced. "Well I know that. I meant the date" Harry said. "It's the 8th daddy" she stated. "Oh. Umm, sure. Samantha, Kayla, Jenny and Penny can spend the night. Why don't you send them an owl and ask" Harry said. "Okay" Hadia said excitedly and ran off to send her friends an owl. Harry pulled out a few more things from a cupboard as Haylie began to throw some dinner together. "I can't wait until I'm 17" Haylie said. "I know Haylie. I felt the exact same way only I didn't have a loving family and siblings" Harry said.

"I know dad. I'm lucky to have such a good family. Have you talked to them recently?" Haylie asked. "I called my aunt a few months ago. My cousin Dudley got married apparently" Harry said. "That fat oaf got married?" Haylie asked for reassurance. "Haylie" Harry said shocked. "What? It's true" Haylie said. Harry hid his grin by bending his head over the stove to see what she was cooking. "You know Dad, you're not such a bad cook" Haylie said. "All thanks to my horrible family. At least I can thank them for something, but, you're still better at it than I am" Harry said and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the kitchen knowing he would just get in the way as she cooked.

He went out into the yard and was instantly tackled by 2 of his 7 children. Which children, he couldn't be sure since all he had seen of them before they ran into him were black heads. They sat on his stomach laughing at him as he put his glasses back on. As his vision came into focus he groaned. Henry and Harriet were sitting on him and Harriet was starting to bounce around nailing him in the nuts. Harry could see Haden flinch as Harry lifted Harriet and Henry off of him quickly recovering.

"You alright dad?" Haden asked. "Just ducky" Harry replied. It still twinged a bit. "I'm sorry daddy" Harriet said about to cry. "It's alright baby girl" Harry said and kissed her head. He played with his adorable children for almost 20 minutes until Haylie called them all in for dinner. He took some dinner up to Hermione who was sleeping. He woke her up carefully. She was usually a little jumpy and slightly grumpy in the beginning of her pregnancies. He set the tray in front of her as she awoke and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" Hermione asked. "For making me the happiest man on earth. I have 7 beautiful children with 1 more on the way and a wife who means the world to me. I wouldn't have this wonderful family without you" Harry said.

"Well, as long as you are feeling generous I think I deserve another kiss. What other woman would willingly carry 8 of your children?" Hermione asked. "Oh I'm sure I could find someone" Harry grinned but kissed her before she could respond. "Hmm. I guess you're forgiven for now. Who would ever have though that we would be battling the Weasley's to see who could have more children" Hermione said. "I'm glad we are. I love knowing that you are providing me with the family I wanted for years. Haylie was the best thing that happened to me besides you and Ron. Then Haden came along and I was content to leave it at 2. But then you were pregnant again and I almost cried with joy. Hadia did enough crying though when she was born didn't she" Harry said as Hermione ate her dinner.

She smiled and nodded taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Then we waited a few years and I thought we were done until Henry and Harriet decided to appear. They could give Fred and George a run for they're money" Harry said remembering when Henry and Harriet had learned to run and they chased Fred and George around the backyard at the annual Barbeque Harry and Hermione held the 2 weeks after Hogwarts got out and then again 1 week before Hogwarts began again. "What about Hestia?" Hermione asked as Harry got lost in his memories. Hestia swam into view before his eyes and a smile topped his face.

"Hestia was the sweetest baby. I remember seeing her dimple the day she was born in the hospital. She looked up at me and I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Hugh was born and I cried again because I had another boy to carry on the Potter name and to make me proud. You've given mea wonderful life Hermione and we'll make even more memories with this one" Harry said and kissed her as she finished her dinner. "Let's go down to the living room now" Hermione said. "Are you up for it?" Harry asked. "Of course I am. I need to see my children now" Hermione said. Harry helped her out of bed and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

They arrived in the living room and found all the kids ready to put a movie in. "Before the movie starts we have some news" Harry said. "What is it?" Henry and Harriet asked. "I love you all so very much and I know you'll be happy about this. I'm going to have a baby" Hermione said. "Mother that's wonderful" Haylie said who instantly got up and hugged her. The older kids were more excited that the little kids who didn't quite understand. After answering the questions from the smaller children they all sat down to watch the movie. Harry and Hermione sat on the love seat leaning into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So the story has been more popular than I could hope and here's another chapter coming at you.

A week had passed and the annual barbeque slash Hadia's birthday party. The 2 were always combined since everyone would be together anyway. The hours before the party actually started found Hermione, Harry and Haylie decorating and cooking. Harry slaved away over the barbeque while Haylie tied balloon's every where and set up some games.

Hermione hung streamers with her wand since Harry didn't want her any where near a ladder or anything that was higher that a foot off the ground. Hermione was a little irked at this but surrendered when Harry kissed her just as she always did.

Promptly at 2 o'clock however a loud series of pop's sounded and people came spinning out of the air as people slid out of the outdoor fire place. Hadia shouted with joy as the each family appeared before her eyes. Quick pop's sounded directly behind her but before she could turn around she was lifted into the air by Fred and George Weasley.

She shrieked which made Hermione come running to her aid. "Fred, George, put her down this instant" Hermione said. The 2 put Hadia down who playfully hit them and ran to join her friends. "Hermione, looking radiant. Anything you need to tell us?" Fred asked. "Yeah, like, who's the father?" George asked.

They laughed and danced out of the way of the broom she held. "But seriously Hermione. You look beautiful this fine day" Fred said as they each kissed her on the cheek. "Thank-you boys. Now, I need you two to finish setting up the rest of the table's" Hermione said. "Yes Mum" they said sarcastically. "Oh hush it" She murmured as she put the broom away.

The table that was set aside for presents was already almost full. She saw Mrs. Weasley re-organizing it carefully so as to allow for more. "Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Hermione asked. "Perfectly fine dear and how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a knowing glint in her eye. Mrs. Weasley could spot a pregnant woman from a mile away.

"I'm fine. I had a check-up yesterday and the baby is as well" Hermione said. "That's good. Only expecting 1 this time?" she asked. "As far and I know" Hermione replied. They shared a laugh at this. Hermione saw Bill and a very pregnant Fleur with their 2 girls, Gloria, and Tina right before Charlie, his wife Casey, and their 4 children Joseph, Kyle, Mandy, and Samantha. Hermione looked around at the quickly filling back yard.

The kids were all in the play ground that Harry had built when Haylie complained that she had no where to play. The men were all gathered around Harry drinking butter-beer as Harry grilled burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob and other various foods.

Many of the women were gathered under the pavilion that Harry had built when Hermione was pregnant with the twins and wanted to spend some time outside in the shade watching the other kids. She joined them as they beckoned her over to congratulate her.

Hermione joined them and as she crossed the grass she observed everyone who had arrived and those who were still arriving. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy had all arrived. Hadia was overjoyed to find that the newcomers had brought her presents.

Hagrid's was relatively large and lumpy which made Hermione a little nervous but she new Hagrid would never give Hadia something that was too dangerous. As more presents were brought along with the arriving people Hermione was forced to conjure another table to hold them.

Mrs. Weasley had given up trying to make them all fit on 1 table. She was just sitting down when a scream was heard from the house. Hermione and Harry were the 1st people up knowing exactly from where the scream had come from and were running into the house wands out as was everyone else.

Harry took the stairs 3 at a time as they hurried up to the 3rd floor. Harry found Haylie on the ground unconscious, her wand in her hand. Hermione pushed open the door to her room wand raised and found scorch marks on a wall with writing on it.

She turned toward Haylie who was starting to come round thanks to Madam Pomfrey who had pushed her way through the crowd. She was very protective of her god-daughter. Harry had taken Haylie to see her the week before when some of her burns had been too bad for Harry to heal.

Flashback

"How did you get these burns?" Madam Pomfrey asked as se did some fancy wand work. "1guess" Haylie replied. "Mr. Potter don't you keep your son in line?" Madam Pomfrey asked making him feel like a measly 3rd year again. "Of course I do Madam Pomfrey. I wasn't home at the time of the incident and action has been taken.

He want's a broom and I told him he can't have one until he stops injuring his sisters, and" Harry said seeing Madam Pomfrey about to say something else "He gets no allowance for a month, he has to clean the girls bathroom every week, and he has to do the dishes every night for 2 weeks" Harry said. She seemed satisfied as she finished healing Haylie's burns. "Thanks' Madam Pomfrey" Haylie said.

"Anything for my god-daughter" Madam Pomfrey said. "Speaking of daughters, Hermione will be in sometime this coming week for a check-up" Harry said. "Another one Harry. My are you busy" Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"It's the family I always wanted and it her idea so I'm happy. She's a little moody though about having to find another H name. We're starting to run out of name's that don't sound ridiculous" Harry said. "Well, congratulations anyway just tell her to come in sooner if she needs to" Madam Pomfrey said.

End Flashback

Madam Pomfrey wove her wand in and out of detailed patterns checking for broken bones, concussions, and anything serious. "What happened Haylie?" Harry asked. "It, It was" Haylie said but couldn't finish her sentence out of fear. "Haylie honey, I'm going to look into your mind alright" Harry said.

Haylie nodded as Harry used Legilemins to examine Haylie's memories of the incident. As Harry exited her mind Hermione bent down next to him. "Well?" she asked anxiously. "Death Eaters. Draco" Harry said. "Yeah" Draco said stepping up behind him.

Harry stood as Madam Pomfrey and Teddy helped Haylie off the ground. "Do you know if any Death Eaters have been meeting recently?" Harry asked. "I haven't heard anything but I'm not exactly on the list of contacts. I can see what I can find out though" Draco said. "Please do. I do believe that it was just an attempt to scare Haylie since she's my oldest.

No one but those I have allowed can get through my wards" Harry said. He looked alarmed for a minute. "Find the children" Harry said quickly. He looked at the message on Haylie's wall as everyone scrambled to locate all the children. 'Haylie Potter, it has happened at last'. Just what had happened Harry didn't know and neither, it seemed, did anyone else.

As Madam Pomfrey and Hermione took care of Haylie in one of the spare bedroom's Harry heard his name being called. He went outside to find all the children (they had been counted) separated by family and under the pavilion. Hagrid was holding a figure in black robes out to Harry. Harry threw the hood off the figure and was face to face with Lucius Malfoy again.

"Potter" Malfoy said. "Hey Draco" Harry said. "Yeah" Draco replied. "Does this piece of washed up wizard belong to you?" Harry asked. "I don't think so" Draco said stepping forward. "Then what do you say we dispose of him" Harry said. "Sounds like a plan. What did you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"Oh just a little trip to the ministry where they will receive a piece of my mind for letting him out and I don't know, what do you say I set the wards up around his cell so that he can never leave" Harry said. "Sounds perfect" Draco replied. They grabbed a hold of him and apparated to the ministry. "Are all those blond kids yours Draco?" Lucius asked as they locked him up in his cell again.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked. "I have a right to know how many grandchildren I have" Lucius said. "In my mind you have none because you are not my father" Draco said. "How many Draco. I'm getting old. I need to know if the Malfoy line will live on" Lucius said. "I have 6 children. 3 boys and 3 girls so you can rest assured that the Malfoy line will continue on" Malfoy said.

"I saw that Weasley girl. She's getting fat" Lucius said hoping to find some common ground with his son as he smirked at Harry. "She's not fat. She's pregnant with my 7th child. Expecting a boy" Draco said. "You didn't" Lucius said horrified. "Yes I did. I mixed our family with the Weasley's and I'm damn proud of it" Draco said.

He punched his father unconscious as Harry scowled at him. "Couldn't help it" Draco shrugged. Harry cast some wards so that he wouldn't be able to escape again before apparating back to the house. When they got back to the house the party was well underway again. Charlie had finished the burgers and hotdogs for Harry and everyone was sitting down to eat.

"How's Haylie?" Harry asked Hermione. "She's fine. Brain is with her right now" Hermione said nodding her head in their direction. Haylie sat on the large swing set Harry had built 3 years previous. Brian was pushing her gently and looking to be whispering to her when the swing got close enough. The whispering caused giggles to fly from Haylie's mouth and Harry balled his fists. "Calm down Harry.

I seem to recall you and Ron joking about how the 2 of them would get together before Haylie was born" Hermione said. "It was different then. She wasn't born yet. Did I mention that she's not allowed to date until she's 30?" Harry asked. "Only a few hundred times since she started going to Hogwarts. Honestly Harry we were only 17 when we started going out and 18 when we had sex" Hermione said quietly.

"That's it, she's not leaving the house until I'm dead" Harry said and stood. "Harry sit down" Hermione said. Harry ignored her and started walking toward his daughter and the devil incarnet. "Ron, stop him" Hermione called to Ron. Ron grabbed Harry round the shoulders and stopped him. "Let me go Ron. Your spawn is putting moves on my daughter" Harry said. "Chill out Harry" Ron laughed.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you and Hermione at the park when you were 17 Harry" Mr. Granger said. "I don't possibly see how this is the same" Harry said. "Don't you? Maybe that's because now it's your daughter and it was different for you but try to see it from my point of view. If you recall I was sitting on the porch cleaning my shot guns when you got back" he said.

Harry chuckled a little. "I practically pea'd my pants dad" Harry said. "That's right son now why don't you take a leaf out of my book" he winked. Harry smirked and calmly began walking toward his daughter. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and twirled it between his fingers as he approached them.

"H, Hi uncle Harry" Brian said stepping away from Haylie. "Hello Brian" Harry said. "Harry stop scaring my son" Ron said. "What on Earth gave you the idea that I was trying to scare him Ron?" Harry asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the wand twirling" Ron said.


End file.
